Virtual Reality twins
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: SAO was no longer a trap for gamers and became popular outside of Japan. Alice and Alex are twin sisters in America. Alice is the laid back girl always playing video games while Alex is a straight A student who never played games in her life. What happens when Alice Discovers a new side to her sister that she has never seen before when they play SAO?
1. A mysterious new player

The Hikari sister made it home from a long day at school. Alice went straight to her room as usual to play Sword Art Online which is an online game that originated in Japan but due to high demand the game became avalible internationally.

Hey Alex, when are you going to play the game with me? Alice asked her sister who never plays video games and always works on extra credit work for her advanced classes. When are you going to stop playing games and actually do something educational? Alex asks.

Well that's rude! Alice said. I'm sorry Alice, I'm just stressed right now because I have fallen behind. Alex said, Wow! I never thought I would hear that from you little miss straight A's. Alice said teaseing her sister. Promise me that you will not say anything to mom and dad. Alex pleaded. Sure but only on one condition. Play SAO with me just once. Alice said.

Alex didn't say a word then started out the door. Where are you going sis? Alice asked. I'm going to my friend's house to study. Alex said trying to avoid telling Alice a secret that she should have told her sister a long time ago.

After Alex left, Alice logged into SAO. Alice's avatar appeared. In the game she is known as Shiro. Shiro's best friends is Asuna and Kirito who are from Japan. Shiro and Asuna decided to meet up with Kirito to kill some monsters.

I wonder if we will get to see that mysterious girl player I've been hearing about. Shiro said. Mysterious player? Oh yeah I heard about her. Only a few people have seen her because she is kind of a loner. She wears a hood all the time to cover her face. Sadly no one knows her name. Rumor has it she single handedly took down a boss. Asuna explained.

Wow, I sure wish I could meet her. She sounds awesome. Kirito said. I think she's just a show off. Asuna said getting jealous.

While Shiro and her friends walked around looking for monsters to kill for levels, Asuna spots a figure out in the open. Once they were close enough, the strange figure turned out to be the masked player. Stop! Do not move. The strange player commanded. Shiro, Asuna, and Kirito did what they were told.

The mysterious player drew her sword. What are you doing? Kirito said assuming she was going to attack them. I SAID DON'T MOVE! The mysterious player said yelling back at Kirito. A large monster appeared from underground. Before the monster had a chance to attack anyone, it was cut down by the masked player's sword. The masked player ran off without saying a word.

The mysterious player went to the nearest town to meet up with a friend. So when will you tell Shiro what's going on? The masked player's friend asked. When the time is right. The masked player answered.


	2. Secret

It has been a week since Shiro, Kirito, and Asuna encountered the masked player. Shiro and her friends is determined to find out who she is. They asked other players who have also seen her before and listened to a lot of rumors. The only information they got was the masked player has the same pink hair as Shiro.

In the real world, Alice noticed that her sister has been stressed out and it was getting worse. Worried about Alex, Alice secretly follows her around school to figure out what's going on. Alice was aware that Alex is behind on school work but Alex can usually catch up in a few days. She caught Alex talking to teachers after class. She is always in the library in her spare time which she never does. And she keeps going over to her friends house after school.

After school, Alice went online as Shiro for a while to get her mind of of Alex. Shiro, Kirito, and Asuna went to fight some monsters but Shiro couldn't think straight. Are you ok Shiro? Your not your self today. Asuna asked. I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind today. Shiro said. You can tell us if you want. Kirito said.

It's my older sister. I'm worried about her. She used to be a straight A student in school but somehow she really fell behind in the past week. I wish I could help but I'm not a very good student either. Shiro explained. Oh I see, Well if she also plays SAO then that could be the reason. Asuna said. That's the thing, Alex never played video games in her life so I doubt she would start now. Shiro said. Let's go find a boss to fight. That might get your mind of it. Kirito offered. Ok, thanks guys. Shiro said with a smile.

Back in the real word, while Alice was online, Alex was at her friends house trying to study. Hey Alex, wanna play SAO today? Alex's friend Lexi asked. Sorry but I can't play it for a while. I have a lot to catch up on. Alex said. I guess I should try to catch up too. We should've picked a different topic for that project a month ago. Lexi said. Yeah, we wouldn't be in this situation if we didn't use that game. Alex said.

So, when will you tell your sister that we have been playing SAO for a month and that you are the masked player? Lexi asked. I told you, I will when the time is right. Alice always asked me to play video games with her since we were kids. If she finds out I've been lying to her, she might be mad at me. Alex explained.

I doubt that. You two can never stay mad at each other after two minutes. I'm sure it will work out for the two of you. Lexi said trying to cheer Alex up. Yeah, your probably right. Alex said.


	3. Info found

The next day, Alice as Shiro decided to go ask Liz to update her sword. On her way there, She noticed a man stareing straight at her. Shiro gave him a confused look then waved at the man and continued walking. The man continued walking as well.

Oh, hi Shiro. Can I help you with anything? Liz asked when she saw Shiro walk in. Kirito told me there's going to be a huge monster fighting event coming up soon so I'd like my sword to be updated. Shiro said. Sure, no problem. Liz said then took the sword. Thanks, and here's the money. Shiro said. Ok, this will take a few hours so don't attempt to go fight monsters for a while. Okay? Liz asked taking the money. Yeah sure, I'm just going to hang around town today anyways. Shiro said. Shiro left Liz's shop then went to do some shopping.

Shiro felt like she was being watched. She turned around but no one was there. She had no idea that it was the man from earlier following her. Excuse me miss, a voice said. Shiro turned around again and saw the man. Can I help you? Shiro asked. I just want to ask you something. Do you happen to personally know or be related to the mysterious player? The man asked. No why? Shiro asked. No reason, it's just that I've met her before and when I saw you earlier, you looked just like her except in a different outfit. The man said. I look just like her? Shiro asked. The man nodded. Come with me and I'll explain everything. The man said. Um ok, but if you don't mind me asking, what's your name? Shiro asked. I'm Richard. The man said. Nice to meet you. I'm Shiro. Shiro said.

Richard and Shiro went to his place. So how do you know the mysterious player? Shiro asked. She saved me and my guild mates from a boss battle. We were all most out of lives. The monster was about to attack one more time but she came in and destroyed it in one hit. We asked her to join us. She said yes and became a member of our guild. Sadly it only lasted a week. But we became friends. She even let us see her without her hood. Richard explained. So what happened that made her want to leave? Shiro asked. Another member of our guild betrayed us. He gave us false information about a rare item we've been trying to find. We were sent into a trap. We were ambushed by a large number of monsters. Have you heard about what happened in this game when it originally released in Japan? Richard asked.

Yeah, every player's minds were trapped inside and if they were killed here, they would die in the real world. Shiro said. Well apparently, there is a small bug or glitch in the game that must've been accidentally overlooked. Every single member except for the Mysterious player and myself was killed. Not just here in the game but outside as well. The mysterious player managed to only save the both of us. I had no idea they were dead until I left the game for a while. I turned the TV on and the news showed that a bunch of deaths all happened at once and they were all wearing their SAO nerve gears when it happened. There was 6 of us that was killed by the monsters and 6 who died outside so that had to be them. Since there was only me, the mysterious player, and the traitor left, we made the decision to disband our guild and go our separate ways. We didn't even ask anyone else to join because it wouldn't be the same. Richard said.

So why exactly are you telling me all this? Shiro asked. I heard you and your friends were looking for information about her plus as I said before, you look just like her. It's almost like you two could be twins. Richard said. I actually do have a twin but I highly doubt it's her. My sister never plays video games. She's a straight A student too. Do you happen to know the mysterious player's avatar name? Shiro asked. She just calls herself Yuko. Richard said. Yuko? It can't be... Shiro said thinking to herself. Something wrong? Richard asked. I'm starting to wonder if it is my sister. She's been hiding something from me lately and Yuko is one of her favorite Japanese names. Sorry Richard but I have to go. Nice meeting you! Shiro said then Logged off.


End file.
